This project focuses on the continued development of a resorbable osteoconductive bone cement for maxillofacial bone repair. A prototype two-part polymer formulation has been shown to be moldable for 15-20 minutes, to cure with a temperature rise of no greater than 5 degrees C, to set-up in situ to a material of compressive modulus and stress failure compatible with reported requirements, and to degrade slowly in aqueous environments. The present project focuses on optimizing the prototype formulation with the objectives to increase initial plasticity, reconcile the rate of cement degradation with bone growth, and maintain dimensional stability. Formulations will be tested for degradation in vitro and, then, for both degradation and biocompatibility in vivo via subcutaneous implantation in rats. Further developmental work will pursue the incorporation of a selected osteoinductive bone regeneration protein into the bone cement. In vitro studies will confirm protein integrity and in vivo studies will evaluate the effects of the protein/cement on the bone repair process itself.